


Old Bar New Face

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for @d-s-winchester ‘s birthday challenge on tumblr and inspired by the song Piano Man by Billy Joel, the reader ends up at her local bar where she runs into a stranger she never quite expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Bar New Face

The Other End Bar. The only bar in the tiny town that you called home. It was a bit on the old, run down country side, but your friend Jon ran the place with all of his heart, or most of it. When his husband was mauled to death by a pack of wolves a few months back, you’d seen a change in him. He carried a pistol with him everywhere he went now. He had replaced his gold wedding band with a silver one and he just seemed more on edge. Ready to fight.

But he still remained friendly to you, offering you free drinks every once in awhile which kept you coming in. And since Darien’s death, the bar seemed more popular than ever. There were men in every shade of plaid and leather you could imagine. Even some feds showed up, though you were certain half of them did not look or act like what you assumed a federal agent would act like.

At the end of your Saturday shift you headed to The Other End as per usual, taking your seat at the bar. Jon greeted you with a warm smile and a friendly handshake before pouring you your usual glass of tonic and gin. You raised your glass to him before spinning the stool around to examine the place. Lots of men. Most of them regulars. Guys just getting off work at the local sandstone quarry who needed a drink before heading home to wives and kids. You envied the ones with someone to go home to. You had been single for years now and that didn’t seem like it was going to change anytime soon.

Turning back around you continued to sip on your drink, hardly noticing the man taking a seat beside you until you noticed a few scars on the hand which rested closest to you. Your eyes trailed up from his hand, past the suit coat and upwards towards his face. He had short messy brown hair, sharp and defined features. His suit seemed to fit him snuggly showing off his sculpted features. You unknowingly stared at him for just a bit too long and he turned towards you with flirtatious smirk on his face.

“Hello there beautiful.” He winked at you. You felt a blush creeping across your cheeks. It had been ages since a man flirted with you, and you weren’t sure how to respond. You took another sip of your drink in hopes it gave you the courage to let something come out.

“Oh…hey.”

You cast your eyes downward and groaned.‘Oh hey? Wow, I am sure making a great first impression.’

“My name is Dean. What’s yours?” He held out his hand towards you. You cautiously took it in your own.

“Y/N.”

“Ah, Y/N. Gorgeous name for a gorgeous lady.”

You looked up at him, shocked at the bluntness of his flirtation. His emerald eyes never left your face and his smirk had melted into a genuine smile. ‘Who is this guy?’

The two of you continued gazing at one another as Jon approached and slammed his hand down on the bar startling the both of you.

“Dean Winchester! Buddy, what are you doing here?” Jon shook Dean’s hand vigorously. You weren’t sure how this Dean guy knew Jon, but it seemed like they were friends even if you had never seen him in the bar before.

“Heya Jon. I am just rolling through town on the way back from a hunt.”

“In a suit?” The words spilled out before you could stop yourself. The two turned towards you confused. You shrugged.

“You said you are just rolling through after a hunt. I mean, I know an awful lot of hunters. Many of them sitting in here tonight and not a damn one of them would go out hunting in a tailored suit.”

“Not that kind of hunting sweetheart. I appreciate that you noticed it was tailored though. Means you’ve been staring.” You looked away quickly as the two men laughed.

“Dean, be nice to Y/N. She is a good friend of mine.”

“Of course Jon. Wanna bring me a beer?”

“You got it.” With that Jon disappeared. You twirled your glass around in your hand, letting the alcohol swish around. You didn’t know how to begin talking to Dean. He was cocky and confident, two qualities which came in short supply in your life.

“So, Y/N. Tell me a little bit about yourself. What brings someone like you to a bar alone? Isn’t there a guy or a girl in your life to go home to?”

You shook your head. “I haven’t been on a date in years.”

Dean leaned in closer until his face was inches from yours and you could feel his eyes burning into you. “Really? I have a hard time believing that.”

You swallowed back hard, the mix of alcohol in your body and the scent of gunpowder and cologne coming off of Dean was creating sensory overload. “Yeah,well it is true. Anyways. I am just going to finish my drink and head home.” You nervously chugged the rest of the contents down your throat. It burned in the worst way and you started coughing.

Dean placed a gentle hand on your back. “Whoa there. You okay?”

Through your coughs you tried to speak. “I…fine. I am…gonna be fine.”

With his free hand Dean grabbed the glass of the bar and smelled it. “Gin and tonic? Sweetheart, you ain’t supposed to chug that. Come on, let’s get you outside so you can get some fresh air.”

Still coughing, you nodded. Dean kept one hand on your back as he led you out the front door until you were both standing in the dimly lit parking lot.

“Follow me to my car. I am not shoving you in or kidnapping you or anything. I just have bottles of water in the trunk.”

You cautiously followed him as he popped open his trunk. You were stunned to see an arsenal of weaponry. Dean shuffled some guns around until he found a cooler. He popped it open and pulled out a water bottle, twisting the cap off before handing it to you.

“Slowly drink that. Don’t chug it like you did the other stuff or you are never going to stop coughing.’

You did as he said, slowly sipping at the water until it helped sooth your throat and your coughing disappeared. You leaned against Dean’s car and let out a deep sigh as you fiddled with the cap on the water bottle. The first guy to flirt with you in ages who was being so nice to you must now think you are a huge mess. You looked over at him expecting a furrowed brow or a frustrated expression, but instead he just smiled at you with his hands on his hips.

“You okay Y/N?”

“Yeah. Thank you for this.” You held up the bottle. “And sorry I have been such a trainwreck. I am just not sure how to act around people flirting with me. That and the mix of alcohol plus whatever cologne you are wearing, it just overloaded me.”

“No need to apologize. I think it’s kind of cute when a girl can’t handle her alcohol.”

“Normally I can. Just…something about you and this whole thing.” You sighed again. “I should let you go back in and get your beer.”

Dean slowly moved towards you until he positioned himself toe to toe with you. He gently reached out and placed his fingertips on your chin, tilting it upward. You felt a rush run through your body and you bit your lip as if to contain the sensations.

“Why would I go back in there when you are out here?” Dean leaned his face closer until you could his warm breath against your lips. “Y/N, you are far more interesting than anything that is in there.”

“I promise I am not anything special.”

“I highly doubt that. Come on. How about we go grab some burgers and I take you home after that.”

 

He was so close, his lips were so close. But he wasn’t kissing you. He wasn’t forcing himself on you. This Dean guy, he sure was something else. A sudden rush of courage overtook you and you leaned up closer until your lips brushed his. It was a soft quick kiss, and you pulled away almost as fast as you leaned in.

“How about we just go to my place?”

You saw the corner of his lips move upward. “Alright. Sounds good to me.”

The two of you shared one more quick kiss before you drove off towards your apartment and the best night you had in years.


End file.
